


Miu and Keebo try the Pocky Game

by soren_poet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: On one boring day, Miu decides she needs to distract Keebo.For pip!!
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Miu and Keebo try the Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pip :D!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pip+%3AD%21%21%21).



“Keeeeboooo!” Miu moaned (not in that way) out to her best friend who was currently reading a book. “I’m boredddd!” They were sitting together on Miu’s bed. Keebo was studying for their upcoming test, Miu however decided she didn’t need to as she was ‘the biggest fuckin genius to walk the earth’. 

He sighed loudly, “I know Miu.”

She kicked the bed, flopping backwards, “I wanna do somethinggggggg!”

“I know Miu.”

“I wanna kiss youuuuuuu!”

“I know- What?” Keebo looked away from his book, flushed.

Miu also seemed shocked at her own words. “N-n-n-n-n-nothing…” Curling up into a ball she started muttering curses to herself. 

“But Miu, I didn’t hear what you said!” He mumbled. Miu sat up, staring at him intently. Suddenly, her mouth turned into a smile. 

“I said, would you like a treat?” She ran over to her cupboards spilling with stuff, somehow, she managed to grab what she wanted immediately. 

“Miu, you know I can’t eat food… Is this your way of being robophobic?” 

“Of course, not Keebae! I just want to play a game with you!” She sat down across from him, taking the plastic off the packet she was holding. “Do you know how to play the pocky game?” She smiled. 

“I don’t think so…” He pondered, putting his book down. 

“Each person chews on one end and the first person to let go loses!”

“Hm… But what happens if neither of us let go?” He seemed intrigued by this.

“You’ll see!” She cackled loudly, “Open wide Keebs!” She almost put it in her mouth until Keebo started protesting. 

“But what prize do I get if I win?”

“Hm…” She sat crossed legged, “I can help you study as I AM a genius.” She smiled a toothy grin. 

“That would be great Miu! Let’s start!” Miu popped one side of the pocky stick in her mouth, leaning into Keebo. They both began slowly chewing on it, the stick seemed so much longer then it usually did, it felt like hell for Miu.

Miu opened one of her eyes to see Keebo with his eye closed slowly making her way down the stick. Miu blushed brightly. Closing her eyes once again, biting the stick as far as she could manage and grabbing Keebo’s hair and kissing him. 

He opened his eyes to see Miu cupping his face and holding onto his hair. It felt… amazing.

Keebo loved the pocky game.


End file.
